Talk:Sudri
Please enter HP and your BR below! XBox *56,531 HP at BR 36 on XBOX - Merthos 14:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) PC *PC Version. Spawned while doing the Into the Abyss quest. A very long and difficult fight at BR 73 (12 units in 3 unions). Attempted to record the fight to get the statistics, but the recording failed after 20 minutes when it was not even in the red. Although it has only one art it's standard attack was normally hitting my unions for about 3000 HP and sometimes nearing 5000 HP, so it would often wipe out a union in one hit. Finally brought it down after about 30 minutes after many many revives. Fortunately had a member in each of my unions with that skill otherwise I don't think I could have defeated it. - Kadven 17:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *PC Version as well : 250,000 - 300,000 HP @ BR 99, uses Overdrive as an added action before every turn, tho thankfully he never uses hammerspin, only basic attacks, which can inflict KO, but never blacked out any of my chars. Dropped a beastman rawhide in addition to weapon recipe 24 and 3 x colossus rawhide. - Arajuk 20:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) *5 hits KOs a unit regardless of HP. Seems to be a special kind of Overdrive, unlike the one Hinnah uses, which autoKOs at the end (hit Bloctor for ~2000 damage where he had about that much HP and he still fell). Uniquely annoying. Can, will, and does knock out one unit at a time until a union dies with ~60% health left. - 01:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *Between 262,697HP and 265,165HP at BR 91 on PC Version. His Overdrive didn't KO any of my units despite hitting them all 5 times. In fact, I ended up blacking him out lol. When I fought him at around BR50, he knocked all of my unions out in one round, but now I've gotten my revenge! - Mecorx 00:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * 245,222 - 256,657 HP at BR 68 on PC. Wredniak 17:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) * ~265,000 HP (261,237 - 271,405) at BR 103 - Sor'Kal 19:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) * 236,551 - 238,761 HP at BR 65 on PC. Drn 07:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hard Mode * PC Hard Mode beat him at BR 23 he had around 100-120K HP as I was doing around 8-10K damage per union per turn.3 Unions 3/4/3 and ~1900-2500hp each. If you attack him with union that has high defense, they will block most hits. Rush with a Superlative Blackjack blocks 4/5 attacks, Torgal with 1 Gremory Dominus and 1 leraje also had no problems blocking/dodging most of his attacks and David with Superlative Bluesteel and Damascene Targe did his share of shield bashing to help out. Mikeyakame 10:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) * 58 494 @ BR1, * 63 267 @ BR15, * 76 974 @ BR20, * 90 094 @ BR25, * 113 941 @ BR30, * 134 666 @ BR35, * 165 263 @ BR40, * 192 002 @ BR45, * 203 695/209 806 @ BR50, * 243 223/258 035 @ BR55, * 263 196 @ BR60+. Was this supposed to be hard? Went at it with all 5 unions in Mystic Seal, 3 healers, BR66. Zephyr 20:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Suggested Tip Sudri is a very tough opponent, however one easy technique to beating him is to link in extra groups of enemies into the same fight and kill all the easier enemies quickly in the first round to raise your morale to max for double damage. Then second round use Omnistrike with Rush and as Sudri uses his 5 attacks on a dodge boosted Rush (while in omnistrike mode i think Rush has something close to a 95% dodge chance), trigger the crit defense for massive damage on each dodge and finish him with the Omnistrike. Using this method I was able to do 190,000 HP to him with the one union in just one round at battle rank 65. Also abuse any combat arts that attack quickly and have a Black Out effect (e.g. High Tier Swift Skills like Swift Resonance Edge IV - V. As this prevents alot of his damage and saves alot of time reviving unions. Hope this helps if people wanted a quick pointer or two. Drn 07:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Managed him today, was a tough fight but i used one union around 5 rounds to stand out of deadlock and heal and res. my other unions after that i could stun him most time he use his 5 attack hits and i could raise my moral so much that i got omnistrike and most time dodge and block to his attacks. I used the Hawk-eye Formation! (BR 54) Chucky2910 18:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Beat him at 58BR he was a bitch. My strategy was to have one squad always set aside for vivification and just keep throwing meat shields and then DPS at him. With overdrive he one shotted my unions almost every time except when I had a union on defense or managed to black him out. Also got Namul Niram early on so it was nice having an added meatshield but the remnant didn't do jack shit against Sudri; he died after two turns. Reviving him however proved to sometimes be more useful than reviving squads because he lasted longer on a revive than the unions giving me more time to revive other downed unions. 5 unions was the way to go easier to heal them and revive instead of risking it one 4 and potentially being in a bad position for raidlock which would have wiped me out. Used maelstrom formation (whirpool).--Onizuka Sensei 19:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) PS4 Remastered On the PS4 he is not one-time and can respawn. Haven't played the Xbox and PC version.